<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"But Professor, I can’t stay in detention! I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good student..." by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160454">"But Professor, I can’t stay in detention! I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good student..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/i7tz7m/f4m_script_offer_but_professor_i_cant_stay_in/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"But Professor, I can’t stay in detention! I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good student..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] "But Professor, I can’t stay in detention! I’ll do *anything* to prove I’m a good student..." [18+] [Schoolgirl] [Uniform] [Begging] [Ball sucking] [Blowjob] [Facefuck] [Fuck on your desk] [Spanking] [Hair pulling] [Facial] [Cum on my glasses] [Collab w/ therealshawnalee]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer’s Summary:</strong> <em>You're an 18-year-old Catholic schoolgirl. Plaid skirt and all. One day, you get caught passing notes in class. Consequently, you're given detention. But you can't stay the whole time because your parents will, like, literally kill you. Luckily, the professor is cute, and you will do *anything* to get out early.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***** ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *****</strong>
</p><p><strong>Sfx used</strong>: Spanking, unzipping</p><p>
  <b>Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Everyone in this script is 18 years or older</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>Professor, I really can't stay in here until 4:30. My parents are going to kill me.</p><p>C'mon, I didn't even do anything bad. I'm a *such* a saint. Like, literally nothing happened. I was just passing a note.</p><p>Umm… do I really have to say what it's about?</p><p>Ugh, fine. It was a list. Valerie and I were talking about who we thought was cute in the class.</p><p>(Slightly playful) I can’t tell you who it was, silly. It’s girl stuff.</p><p>Anyway, as I was saying, I should definitely not be here right now. There's so much better stuff to do with my time. Like, I'd be studying for your test next week if I weren't here in this dumb detention room. That's responsible right?</p><p>Whatever. Point is, I can't be here right now. I need to go home. My daddy will not be happy about this.</p><p>Ugh, what do I have to do to get out of here?</p><p>(Teasing) Pleeeease, Professor? I'll do *anything* to get out of here early.</p><p>(Suggestive, flirty) Well, what if I did extra homework for you?</p><p>No, not like that, professor...something I could work on, right here and now.</p><p>I could clean your desk? Here, let me just come over here, and just move these papers aside…</p><p>Is there something wrong? Don’t you like it when I bend over in front of you? The way I look in my little uniform?</p><p>This skirt is just so tight, and my tits… The buttons on my top feel like they're about to pop.</p><p>Well… I may have had something to do with the buttons. But that's besides the point.</p><p>What I'm trying to say is this:</p><p>I’ve seen the way you look at the other girls. When they roll up their skirts just below the ass or even when they just brush their hair behind their ears. I just get a little jealous, and when I passed that note…</p><p>I was trying to get your attention. But you didn’t even read it, Professor. And there was only one name on the list. (Whispering) You.</p><p>Don’t tell me to stop. I can tell you like hearing this. I can see it on your face. You aren’t hiding it well. But it's okay, there's nothing to worry about. I turned 18 two weeks ago.</p><p>And I’ve been thinking about you ever since my birthday.</p><p>Mhmm. I’ve been thinking about you, in this classroom, alone with me---taking me in every way I can imagine. You bending me over your desk, pushing your cock deep inside me…</p><p>(You get on your knees in front of him)</p><p>Or me, kneeling in front of you, between your legs, my mouth open and ready for you. Just like this. Here, let me just tie my hair up.</p><p>Of course. That's why I have this scrunchie with me at all times. I'm always prepared.</p><p>Here, professor. Stop me if you want me to stop.</p><p>[Sfx: You unzip his pants]</p><p>[Giggle] That’s what I thought. Now let's put that cock where it belongs.</p><p>[You start sucking his cock a bit. Slowly at first, speaking sentences between sucking sounds]</p><p>Mmm, you taste even better than I imagined. Your cock is perfect. So much better than the boys in class.</p><p>(With his cock in your mouth) And I can feel you getting harder too. As I swirl my tongue around you. And press up against you with my pouty little lips.</p><p>[You go a few moments just sucking his cock, making sure to give him enough of a show that he'll let you out of detention early]</p><p>Have you thought about this, professor? Your slutty little student sucking your cock? [Giggle] I’ve stared at it from my desk for so long, wanting just a taste.</p><p>And now, I can stare at you from between your legs. Looking into your eyes through my little glasses while your cock goes down my throat.</p><p>[You start deepthroating him now]</p><p>All the way down my throat. Just as it should be. Mmph, see? I learn a lot of useful skills outside of class, too.</p><p>[You continue deepthroating him, until . . . ]</p><p>I love it when you tug on my ponytail and pull me in deeper. (Giggle) Do you want to use my mouth?.</p><p>Don’t worry. I’ll be a good little student. I *want* you to hold my head, professor. Guide your cock deep into my throat. (Whispering) Fuck my slutty little schoolgirl mouth.</p><p>[He starts fucking your face, slowly at first. When he lets you come up for air, you speak a line or so as you catch your breath]</p><p>I’ll hold my hands behind my back, so you have complete control.</p><p>(Coming up for air) I’ve wanted this for so long, professor!</p><p>I want you to use me. Fuck my throat. Hold your cock deep in my throat. Let me show you how good of a student I am.</p><p>[He facefucks you for a little longer, until he pulls you back by the ponytail]</p><p>Fuck, Professor, I'm getting so wet right now. Your hands, your moans, The way you take charge….</p><p>I’m dripping down my thighs. Please, professor. Bend me over your desk. I want you to fuck me. I’ve gotten so wet just sitting in class today… (Whispering) And I’m not wearing any panties. I know I saw you looking. Don’t lie.</p><p>Yes, however you want me, I'll do it. I just need you inside me.</p><p>[A light yelp, as he bends you over his desk]</p><p>Yes! Push my skirt up. Don't tease, just put it inside---[A moan as he enters you]</p><p>Push me down. Don't hold back. I can take it. Be as rough as you want.</p><p>[Start moaning a bit faster as he begins to pick up the pace]</p><p>[Sfx: He spanks you]</p><p>(Light yelp) Ah! Professor, I--why are you spanking me?</p><p>Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bad girl. I'll be good. I promi---</p><p>[Sfx: He spanks you again, harder, cutting you off]</p><p>(Another yelp) Oh! That was harder. You nearly knocked off my glasses!</p><p>[Sfx: One more spank]</p><p>(Feigning resistance) Yes, yes, professor. I won’t break the rules! I promise!</p><p>[Sfx: Another spank]</p><p>(While moaning) Ohhh, okay, Professor. Spank me harder. I deserve it.</p><p>[He pauses for a few moments, waiting for you to ask for more]</p><p>P--professor? Why did you stop? I need to be punished!</p><p>But that’s why I’m here! Please? Please spank me. Punish me. As hard and as rough as you can be.</p><p>[Spank] Ah! Yes, professor, I’ll count for you. Five.</p><p>[Spank] Six! Yes, harder, please!</p><p>[Spank] Seven! I’ve been *so* bad...</p><p>[Spank] Eight. Don’t stop...</p><p>[Spank] Nine! Please, please more! My ass is yours.</p><p>You said ten! Please, keep going. I want more!</p><p>[Spank] Ah! Ten! Yes, I loved it.</p><p>Please, one more? I passed that note, I deserve more professor…</p><p>I’ll be such a good student if you spank me one last time…</p><p>[Spank] Yeeeees...oh, *professor*...</p><p>You can be as rough as you want. I'm your good little student. Just keep---</p><p>[A *loud* surprised moan as he starts fucking you harder.]</p><p>(Whimpering) Oh my God, I can't believe---I didn't know you were that rough. Fuck, it hurts so good.</p><p>Pull my hair. Get as deep as you can go. Punish me harder…harder…harder.</p><p>[Your moaning gets louder and wilder as he fucks you harder]</p><p>Fuck, I'm dripping all over my skirt. I'm making a mess. My parents are *so* going to kill me.</p><p>(Light yelp) Oh, professor, yes, take my ponytail. It's all yours. Pull me against your chest and fuck me like the little slut I am.</p><p>I’ve wanted to get detention for so long. I’ve wanted this to happen. I’ve wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me like the little slutty schoolgirl I am.</p><p>[You start working toward an orgasm]</p><p>Fuck professor, my thighs are soaked. I’ve never been this wet. I’ve touched myself dreaming of you fucking me like this.</p><p>[Sfx: He pushes you down onto the desk, forcing you down]</p><p>(Yelp) Oh professor, *yes.* Hold me down on your desk! Give me what I wanted for so long. Punish me with your cock. Pound my little---</p><p>[His thrusts grow hard and consistent, and your words and sentences are split by pauses from the impact of his thrusts]</p><p>Oh god, I never thought I could be fucked this well! Keep going, keep punishing me! Keep going. Don’t hold back. Fuck me hard until you cum!</p><p>[You're getting even closer at this point]</p><p>Fuck, Professor, are you close too? I'm so fucking close.</p><p>You can cum anywhere you want. In my pussy, all over my ass, my back, my tits…</p><p>My face? Oh *yes* professor. My glasses, too. That sounds so hot. I want you to cover me.</p><p>(Quickly, before he pulls out) Wait, wait. I'm so close. I'm gonna cum. Cum on my face after I---</p><p>[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]</p><p>I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!</p><p>(Catching your breath) Do you still want to cum on my face?</p><p>Okay, here. Let me get down in front of you.</p><p>[He backs off, and you get onto your knees in front of him]</p><p>I need you to mark me, professor. I want you to paint me with your cum. I want your load all over my face. I want it spilling all over my glasses and into my mouth.</p><p>Cum on my pretty little face. I'm ready. Wherever you want. My tongue. My glasses. Anywhere.</p><p>Do you like seeing me like this, professor? Me, smiling up at you, eager for your hot, sticky load?</p><p>Cum for me. I want to feel your---[A surprised, happy squeal as he cums on your face.]</p><p>Yes! Yes! Cum all over me! Make me yours. Fuck, it’s so warm. I love feeling it drip all over my face from my glasses.</p><p>Mmmm, and it tastes yummy too. I’ve always wondered how your cum tasted, and it’s soooooo good...</p><p>[You taste his cum, and take some and lick your fingers]</p><p>[You stand back up]</p><p>[Giggle] Oh professor, you covered me. I'm drenched. I love how it feels.</p><p>So, do I get out of detention now? Was I a good student for you?</p><p>Good! I thought so. I love how you made me yours. It was so hot. If this is how I'm punished, I think I'll start passing notes in class every day.</p><p>Clean myself up? Oh, professor, I think I’ll stay like this. I love feeling like I’m yours. No one’s around...except us.</p><p>That was amazing. Thanks for letting me out early. Tomorrow after class, if you’d like, I could be your slutty little schoolgirl again, and you could give me a bit of extra credit? (Whispering) An extra thick load for a better grade on our test?</p><p>[Giggle] Trust me, you and I are going to have a very fun year together. And who knows, maybe *I* will be able to teach *you* a thing or two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>